


timeless

by integrity



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, I Am Groot (Marvel), Introspection, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/integrity/pseuds/integrity
Summary: Groot has never been defined been defined by his past. For him, the only thing that matters is the present.





	timeless

Groot's life has never been defined by his past.

As an organism who has the potential to be reborn an endless amount of times, each time with not even a sliver of memory from his previous life, it would be almost impossible to grow his morals from his antiquity. No, everything he is and will ever be must be derived from the present, or from his current narrative. Anything beyond that is simply a mystery to both himself and anyone who was not there to witness it themselves. And, in many cases, not even then do others grasp the entire story of who is, or was, as the case may be. 

And yet this constant cycle of live, grow, die, repeat does little to slow the plant-like Groot down, at least from an outside perspective. It seems as though the giant tree man does not mind having to redefine who he is, what it means to be Groot, whenever his body is destroyed. He simply does it, as he knows no other way. Of course, if anyone got close enough to know Groot, to really, truly understand him, they would recognize another layer of emotions underneath the thick bark of his skin; Groot is afraid. And Groot has almost continually been alone. He may not sustain his memories between these various incarnations, but a particularly strong emotion may bleed through the fissures of his lives. Generally, that feeling is one of intense loneliness. 

_I am Groot._

Groot has so much to offer to the world. He has a vast, innate intelligence that pleads to be tapped into. His body is filled to the brim with knowledge, like a maple tree filled with its sap, just waiting for someone to come open it up. He has personality and ideas and feelings that go unnoticed or ignored by those around him. They pass him off as dim witted, sometimes even nonsentient, without even taking a second glance. Groot has, over time, closed himself off to the others of the world. If they do not wish to know Groot, then Groot will not let them. If they do wish to know Groot? Well, they are too late. 

Even without the continuity or remembrance of his existence, Groot generally ends up in the same circumstances. He ends up being cast away, forgotten, or taken advantage of. And oh how lonely each of those scenarios can be. Even if he cannot remember the way each life of his played out, he can almost feel the way they ended; somber, painful, and alone. Those combined comprise the first titillation, the first tickle of feeling Groot is aware of after being reborn. 

The young incarnation of Groot is often confused by such feelings, becoming overwhelmed by their negative disposition. With little to no guidance, young Groot begins life the same way he ended it. And the cycle continues, and has continued for an untold amount of time. Somehow, the young Groot is able to grow and learn despite the troubles he must bravely overcome. Forced to face the world on his own, Groot does just that over and over again. Each time he is hurt by the world and organisms around him; by their actions and their thoughts and their misleadings and their false hopes. He has never understood, why people look at him like he's a monster. He has never understood why they always end up hurting him. Perhaps this is yet another reason for the thickness of his skin, the layers of protection that build up around him, from him, and consume him. 

It doesn't have to be that way. 

This is one of the things Groot does not know. That he doesn't have to exist alone. That there are others out there who may tolerate, or even enjoy, his company. No, all of that is foreign to Groot. He begins his life alone. He forges his life alone. And he ends his life alone. The passing encounters with merciless beings and callous individuals only drive the thought deeper into his mind like a thorn into soft flesh. Groot knows about happiness, he has seen it on the faces of children, or families. He does not see it in his own features, when staring at his reflection. Happiness, he concludes, is not for him.

And then a mischievous raccoon comes and turns everything he had ever known upside down. 

Groot had come across many harsh, blunt individuals in his travels. He had met creatures that were sly and conniving and hot tempered and looked down on everyone around them. He had never liked these individuals, never understood how someone could willingly be so mean, so hurtful. So when he met the small creature who essentially fit every one of those qualifications, the last thing he expected was to be understood. They were so very different, in just about every way, and yet somehow they were the same. 

Rocket was everything Groot thought he hated. He was loud and bossy and rude and arrogant and the list went on and on. He should have hated the little pest, but he didn't. In fact, he felt more of a connection to the strange raccoon than he had for anything in his entire existence. It was as though they knew one another, despite having never met. They were nothing alike, and they were exactly the same. 

Rocket taught Groot how to trust. 

And for that, Groot stays with the little raccoon. It only takes a small amount of time for them to mesh together, and then instead of Rocket, and Groot it becomes Rocket and Groot. To onlookers - and there are _always_ onlookers - they are a group, a team, a pair. People no longer stare at Groot, they no longer make him feel out of place. He still doesn't understand, but it doesn't matter to him anymore. They keep their distance, but it no longer feels like the world is against him. And maybe it still is against him. But at least he isn't facing it alone anymore. The loneliness that had once consumed him has faded. 

After time, Rocket begins to understand Groot. He is unsure of exactly when it started to happen; but eventually his groans of confusion faded into guesses and then finally the little raccoon started mocking him and talking back, giving him sass and sarcasm and the works. Groot welcomed the change, finding more and more reasons to talk with his furry companion. He actually enjoyed the small banter, and just like that their connection grew. 

Groot would die for Rocket. He realizes this on one of their many, many missions together, when the little raccoon is dodging between civilians and running towards someone with a weapon. Groot didn't want to be in a world without him. He didn't want there to _be_ a world without him. So if the only way to save Rocket was to sacrifice himself, he wouldn't think twice. 

It finally happens. 

The two of them eventually becomes the lot of them. They help a group of misfits like themselves save the universe. Groot is wary at first, like always, but Rocket helps him to trust, and he finds out that maybe there are more good good people in the world than he had thought. It isn't long until he realizes that this is what he has always wanted for himself. He finally has happiness. Which is why he doesn't feel so bad when the time finally comes for him to save them. 

_We are Groot._

He saved them. He sacrificed himself, despite Rocket's pleas, his begging. Groot knew there was no other way He knew that it was the only way to make sure that the group, that Rocket, survived. The decision was easy. 

xxxxxxxxxxx 

Groot is overwhelmed once more, from the very first moment he can remember. But unlike in the past, he feels no isolation, no pain. For the first time, Groot's mind awakens warm instead of cold. The distant feeling of being alone and confused has been replaced with something strange and new, something warm and welcome. Because for the first time, Groot didn't end his last and begin his new life alone. A furry little raccoon was to blame. 

Little Groot has a lot to learn. There is a lot that he doesn't know, a lot that he doesn't understand. But luckily for him, he doesn't have to do it alone. He has a family, a group of beings that will always be there for him. So Groot knows that no matter what comes next, he'll be ready. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I accidentally wrote. If you like my style, send in a request! I'll try just about anything and the sky is the limit! Thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
